gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Do They Know It's Christmas?
Do They Know It's Christmas? is a song featured on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 and appeared in the Season Three episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas. The song is originally sung by'' Band Aid''. It is sung by Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Tina, and Santana on the album, who each can be heard clearly at different points in the song. source Lyrics Finn: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time, We let in light and we banish shade Mercedes: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Rachel: But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones Oh, at Christmas time it's hard (Finn: Mmmm) But when you're having fun Kurt and Blaine: There's a world outside your window, And it's a world of dread and fear Artie and Brittany: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Tina and Puck: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom Mercedes: Well tonight thank God it's them Mercedes and Rachel: Instead of you Tina with New Directions: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (Santana: This Christmas Time, no) The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Santana: Is life) Where nothing ever grows (Santana: Nothing ever grows) No rain or rivers flow (Santana: River flows) Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Santana: At all) Here's to you Santana: Raise a glass for everyone New Directions: Here's to them Santana: Underneath that burning sun Santana with New Directions: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Santana: Yeah) (Tina with New Directions harmonizing) Tina Da da da da da Finn and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world Artie and Tina with New Directions Let them know it's (Rachel joins) 'Christmas time again '''Finn and Brittany with New Directions ' Feed the world ('Rachel:'the world) '''Artie and Tina with New Directions Let them know it's Christmas time again Finn and Brittany with New Directions Feed the world Artie and Tine with New Directions Let them know it's (Rachel joins) '''Christmas time again '''Finn and Brittany with New Directions Feed the world (Rachel: '''The World) '''Artie and Tina with New Directions Let them know it's Christmas time again Trivia *This song has 10 soloists – the most soloists included in any song by the Glee Cast. *Only Mike, Rory, Quinn and Sam are not heard in this song. **An explanation for Sam not being in it is because it was recorded before it was announced that Chord would be returning. **Also, Sam and Quinn weren't in on the song because they were helping at the shelter, while the others were at the TV special taping. *For an unknown reason, Darren Criss (Blaine) is not credited in this song. Videos thumb|290px|left thumb|right|290px thumb|290px|left thumb|290px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson